


The moths on my window pane

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, not me projecting onto mcyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All he had to do was click send...He was so foolish.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 28





	The moths on my window pane

_ Dear Dream, _

_ I’m deluded. I’m going insane.  _

_ I’ve made myself think I’m still in love with you.  _

_ It’s the next day now; I’m not in love with you.  _

_ It’s no longer 3am and I can think clearly for once without your overwhelming presence down the back of my neck.  _

_ I don’t love you. I don’t think I ever have.  _

_ It was stupid of me to think for one minute you were anything more than my best friend. I don’t even believe in love.  _

_ Maybe I loved you once but that hasn’t been for a long time.  _

_ I’m over my stupid little crush that lasted a month when we first met. It was years ago and feelings don’t last that long.  _

_ Maybe I only love you in the nighttime.  _

_ Not delivered.  _


End file.
